The Carnival
by sting12
Summary: When Barnabas hears of a rumor about a gypsy that can cure him, he and Ben go off in search for the gypsy. However on the way, Barnabas finds himself captive in an carnival. Will Ben and Barnabas father Joshua be able to find him and save him before it's too late?


The Carnival

It was a relief to Barnabas that he didn't have to hide anymore. At least from his father who had found him out a month ago in the old house. Although he could walk around freely during the night, Barnabas was careful during the day since the servants didn't know he was alive. Knowing his father couldn't love him, Barnabas felt glad since the curse took away anyone that loved him. It was how he had lost his dear sister as well as his mother.

His father had changed however in the past month as he learned and finally accepted Barnabas as a vampire. This was one reason Barnabas knew his father would let him leave or at least he hoped. Rising from his coffin after a day of rest, Barnabas got out going downstairs to the study where he knew his father was. Making sure he was not seen by any of the servants, Barnabas came in shutting the door so quietly his father wouldn't know he was in there.

However that was not the case as his father turned at hearing the door, "You're late at rising."

"How did you know I had came in? I barely shut the door." Barnabas questioned.

Joshua gave a small smile, "I'm you're father remember, now what's on your mind?"

"You know I thought I had learned to keep a straight face."

"A father can tell when his son is troubled, now what is it?"

Barnabas moved to sit in the seat across from his father, "There has been a rumor about a gypsy that is able to get rid of the vampire's curse. She lives about a four days travel by carriage and I would like to go."

"How good is this rumor?"  
"I believe it came from a reliable source."

"So you're wanting me to give you permission to go?"

Before Barnabas could answer, Ben came in, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have the carriage ready Mr. Barnabas just as you asked."

Joshua looked at Barnabas, "Seems you had already made up your mind."

"I did want you to be alright with this before I left."

"Barnabas you're an adult so I can't stop you however how are you going to survive during the day?"

"Ben has prepared the carriage so that no light will get in plus he will be my driver and protection for during the day."

Joshua nodded turning to look at Ben, "Bring him back here safe."

"Yes sir." Ben nodded before leaving.

Walking out with Barnabas, Joshua watched him get into the carriage before Ben drove them away. Barnabas sat against the seat feeling the carriage rocking with the motions of the horses pulling it. Looking at the inside of the carriage, Barnabas felt hope swell inside him knowing he was on his way to find the gypsy. However he also felt a slight doubt of hope in him as well unsure if the gypsy could do what he hoped. Figuring he would just have to wait and see, Barnabas shut his eyes wishing that his little sister and mother were still alive. Sighing Barnabas knew if they were there his mother wouldn't have let him leave and his little sister Sarah would have wanted to come with him.

Unable to look out, Barnabas soon lost track of time of how long he had been in the carriage. Hearing the roosters starting to crow, he knew it had to be near dawn. Feeling the carriage stop, Barnabas heard Ben getting down before the door opened an inch as not to let any of the sunlight in that was fast approaching.

"The horses need a break Mr. Barnabas if that's alright." Ben stated.

"That's fine Ben, have we made good time?" Barnabas asked.

"It's only been a night so far Mr. Barnabas but don't worry we will get there. You just have to be patient." Ben stated.

"I know Ben but being in a carriage for about four days is going to get tired very soon even for a vampire." Barnabas smiled, "Don't forget to get some sleep as well when you can."

"I will Mr. Barnabas, you do the same." Ben stated.

Shutting the door, Ben took care of the horses first before climbing up onto the carriage deciding to lay down for a while. Inside Barnabas let sleep come over him not waking up until he felt the carriage moving again. Not knowing if it was daylight still or not, Barnabas decided to wait until Ben stopped the carriage again to find out. Thinking back to Collinwood, Barnabas began wondering what his father was doing and if he was worried as his mother would have been. Feeling the carriage stop, Barnabas heard Ben getting down before the door was cracked slightly open.

"I'm just getting water for the horses. The sun is about to set so if you want to come out and join me." Ben stated.

"Just let me know once it's fully set." Barnabas stated.

Shutting the door, Barnabas waited a few minutes until Ben opened the door all the way telling him he could come out. Stepping out, Barnabas stretched a few minutes knowing that since he had been changed, his body would get stiff if he didn't move for a while. 'Guess that's what happens when you're a walking dead man' he thought as he climbed up to join Ben. Traveling a little ways, Barnabas soon had Ben stop when he smelt a deer near by. Telling him he would be back shortly, Barnabas went off into the woods to have his fill. Coming back, Barnabas used an old rag to wipe his face off before climbing back up beside Ben.

Together they rode together until the roosters began crowing sending a signal for Ben to stop the carriage. Getting back into the carriage, Barnabas pulled the door shut as Ben continued on. As the sun began setting, Ben pulled the carriage off to the side of a field near the road where he noticed a carnival had been set up. Knowing Barnabas was becoming bored in the carriage, Ben jumped down coming over to the door. Waiting until the sun set fully Ben opened the door finding Barnabas looking ready to get out. As Barnabas got out he looked over at the carnival knowing that if Sarah was around she would love it.

Seeing Barnabas face, Ben spoke, "Are you alright Mr. Barnabas? You're looking a little sad."

"Yes I'm alright Ben, just thinking that if Sarah were here she would be ready to go." Barnabas smiled.

"Yes we would be running to catch up with her. Would you like to go take a look?" Ben asked.

Barnabas thought for a moment before nodding, "Yes that sounds like a good plan. Let's go."

Walking around the carnival, Barnabas and Ben took in all the sights and sounds enjoying their visit. As they were about to go look into one of the fun houses, Ben noticed Barnabas getting stiff as if he was trying not to inhale. Wondering what was going on, Ben realized Barnabas hadn't had his fill of blood that evening. Cursing under his breath, Ben led Barnabas back to the carriage unaware that they were being watched. Getting to the carriage, Barnabas went into the woods to find the first animal he could. Once his hunger had been satisfied, Barnabas came back wiping his face off before anyone from the carnival saw.

About to suggest they leave, Barnabas noticed Ben was looking a little tired, "Ben how about we move the carriage into the woods away from sight and then you get some sleep."

"I'm alright Mr. Barnabas."

"No you're not Ben, you've been driving most of the night and day." Barnabas stated.

About to argue, both men were shocked when they heard the roosters crowing. Not realizing they had been at the carnival that long, Barnabas realized it did take him a little longer to hunt than the previous night. Pushing Barnabas into the carriage, Ben shut the door before moving the carriage into the woods away from anyone. Watching the sun's rays coming between the trees, Ben sighed about to relax when he heard someone behind him. Looking around, Ben didn't see anything figuring it was a animal. As he turned back around, Ben felt something hit the back of his head before everything went black.

A tall man stepped out of the shadows, "Make sure he stays out until we've gone."

"Don't worry sir, he'll be out for a good few hours from how hard I hit him." A man replied from the top of the carriage.

"Alright let's get the vampire out then." The tall man stated, "And make sure no sun hits him or else."

"Yes sir don't worry." The man jumped off the carriage whistling as two men came out of the trees holding a large blanket.

Grabbing the top of the blanket, the man climbed back up on top holding the blanket over the door area while the two men opened it slowly making sure no light got in. Making sure the vampire was asleep, the two men pulled him out of the carriage keeping to the shadows behind the blanket and the sun. Slowly dropping the blanket, the two men wrapped the vampire up into it before they began carrying him away with the other two men following.

Hours later Ben woke up his head pounding from a headache. Sitting up Ben looked around noticing it was still daylight but realized something wasn't right. Wondering who had hit him, Ben's thoughts went to Barnabas making him jump down from the carriage. Realizing the door was open, Ben felt his heart come up into his throat as he looked inside. Finding an empty carriage, Ben knew he had been taken prisoner. Realizing the only people they had saw were the carnival people, Ben shut the door before getting up onto the carriage. Pulling it out of the woods, Ben went to where the carnival was before realizing it was gone leaving nothing but an empty field.

Not sure which direction it had went, Ben knew his only option was to go get Joshua knowing he would know what to do. Knowing the horses had been resting for the night and most of the day, Ben put them into a full gallop wanting to get back home quick as possible. Running them at a good speed for most of the day and next, Ben soon found himself back in Collinsport. Getting up to the house, Ben left the carriage for the stable boy telling him they would need fresh set of horses. Running into the house, Ben began trying to find Joshua.

"Mr. Collins! Mr. Collins!" Ben began shouting.

Joshua hearing his name came down the stairs wondering what was the matter, "Stokes what are you doing?"

Looking to make sure no servants was around, Ben looked towards the study, "I need to talk with you. It's very important."

Noticing him looking around, Joshua pulled him into the study before shutting the door, "Stokes, where is Barnabas?"

"He's been taken sir. You see we stopped one evening beside a carnival and walked around it. Then the next day while Barnabas was sleeping I heard something. Before I could do anything I was knocked out and when I woke Mr. Barnabas was gone and the carnival." Stokes stated.

Joshua wasted no time rushing out of the study going outside finding the stable boy hooking up some more horses. Once he was finished, Joshua wasted no time in climbing up to the driver's seat waiting for Ben to join him. Allowing Ben to take hold of the reins, Ben put the horses into a canter knowing if he put them in a full gallop he would tire them out too quickly.

Barnabas slowly awoke instantly knowing something wasn't right before he opened his eyes. Opening his eyes slowly, the first thing that he noticed was there were bars surrounding him making him sit up. The second thing he saw was a tall man standing in front of him wearing a carnival outfit and looking triumph. A third thing he realized was that his shirt and coat had taken off of him. Getting to his feet, Barnabas noticed the man was a little shorter than himself with black hair and blue eyes that spoke of nothing but evil. Looking around, Barnabas found himself surrounded by a cage that was in a tent of some kind.

"Well I was wondering when you would awaken vampire. Tell me can you stay awake during the days or must you sleep? Also I'm sure you have a proper name since I can't be announcing you in my show as the vampire." The man stated.

Barnabas tries to hide his surprise, "I demand to be released! Who are you and why have I been taken prisoner?!"

"I knew you would be around searching for who was it, an gypsy?" The owner asked, "One that can take away curses?"

"How did you know about that? Who are you?" Barnabas asked again.

"Well since you're going be part of my show, I guess I can tell you. My name is James Young and I'm the owner of this carnival. You see I was told a vampire lived near these parts and I figured a vampire would be perfect for my show. So I just spread a little rumor around and here you are."

"I will not be a part of any show. You're not going to make me into a freak." Barnabas stated realizing he had fallen into a trap and needed to escape.

"Oh but you will, the crowds will pay big money to see a real life vampire." James stated.

Barnabas shook his head, "I'm not going to be held here against my will like a freak in your show."

Reaching out Barnabas grabbed the bars about to bend them when his hands suddenly felt pain and smoke began to rise from them. Pulling back Barnabas looked at them noticing they had burn marks making him realize the bars were silver. Looking at James, Barnabas saw the triumph in his eyes knowing he had him. Trying to vanish from the cage, Barnabas felt fear creep into him as he knew he was truly trapped.

"So what am I going to be doing in this show of yours?" Barnabas asked.

James began walking out of the tent, "You will soon find out."

Pacing around the small cage, Barnabas sighed knowing he would just have to wait and try to escape at the first chance he got. Not sensing Ben anywhere Barnabas hoped he had went back to get his father. And if that were true, then his father and Ben would be coming to rescue him. Figuring he had to just hold off until then, Barnabas found himself sitting back down making sure to stay in the center as not to touch the silver. Soon hearing and smelling the blood of people, Barnabas realized the carnival had opened for the evening. As light entered the tent, he spotted two men coming in holding candles. As they sat the candles up around the tent, Barnabas asked what they were doing but they remained silent to his questions.

As they began pushing the cage, Barnabas realized it was on wheels making him wonder if it was time for him to be seen. When they stopped outside of another tent, Barnabas knew that's what he was there for hearing James talking within. Soon his cage was wheeled into the tent stopping in front of rows of people. Staring at the people, Barnabas kept a straight face as James came over to the cage moving his hands up and down.

"Ladies and gentleman may I introduce you to the one and only living vampire in captivity. He has decided to join the carnival and show people what he can do." James smiled looking evilly at Barnabas.

A man from the audience stood up, "How do we know he's a vampire? He could be just a regular man."

James smiled, "Well we all know a vampire has the need for blood and we have some for him to drink right here. Bring her in."

Looking up, Barnabas spotted a small girl being brought in, a girl no older than Sarah was. Instantly he could tell the girl was scared spotting her cowering away from the cage. Able to hear her heartbeat, Barnabas could hear how fast it was beating. Realizing they were going force him to eat her, Barnabas knew he was going to do no such thing.

"As you can see by his look, the vampire knows this is his dinner. Shall we let him feed?" James asked getting a roar of yes's from the crowd.

Then before Barnabas knew it, the cage door was opened far enough for the child to be pushed in. Getting as far back as he could without touching the bars, Barnabas knew he was not going to be drinking blood especially from a child. The child instantly was trying to get out but the cage door had been locked back keeping her in. Knowing how frightened the girl was, Barnabas ignored the blood smell that was going up his nose to kneel down to the child's level. The crowd waited for the kill that they knew was coming. However to their shock as well as the child, Barnabas stayed far back in the corner starting to speak.

"What is your name?" Barnabas asked.

"An...Angel." The child spoke her voice filled with fear.

"I know you're afraid Angel but I'm not going to hurt you." Barnabas smiled keeping far back in the corner.

"But you're a vampire and vampires drink blood." Angel stated.

Barnabas nodded, "Yes but I don't drink blood from children. Plus I had a little sister named Sarah about your age."

"You did?" Angel asked shocked.

"Yes before I became a vampire." Barnabas nodded.

"Boooo!" Instantly the crowd was standing up booing when they realized the vampire was not going to eat the child.

James realizing this as well growled in frustration and anger as he told one of the men to take the child out. Angel was pulled from the cage and taken out of the tent as James came up to the cage staring at Barnabas. Snapping his fingers, a man came in handing a silver poker to James who began sticking it into the cage. Barnabas angered at it, stood up baring his fangs at James as the crowd cheered at seeing them. James continued to poke it at him long enough for the crowd to enjoy the fun before he told the men to wheel him away.

Hearing the crowd die down from the other tent, Barnabas looked up when he heard footsteps. Spotting James coming in, Barnabas could tell he was not happy with what had happened, "Would you like to tell me what happened back there?!"

"Clearly I was not going to feed from an child." Barnabas stated remaining calm.

James stuck the silver poker into the cage touching Barnabas causing him to move back, "Do you know how much money I would have had to refund due to that?!"

"I'm guessing all of it, I told you I wouldn't be part of your little show." Barnabas stated.

James glared at him, "Come morning you will be wishing you had ate the child."

With that James left the tent leaving Barnabas alone having only the candles burning around him. Pacing around the cage, Barnabas soon sat down figuring there was nothing he could do. Wondering where his father and Ben were, Barnabas knew they were looking for him whether or not they would was another thing. Knowing he couldn't give up hope on them rescuing him just yet, Barnabas sighed placing his face into his hands. Hearing someone coming in, Barnabas head shot up spotting a man coming in with a cup. Smelling the blood from it, Barnabas watched the man put it into his cage before leaving.

Looking down at it, Barnabas reached for it smelling the blood. Realizing it was animals instead of human, Barnabas drank it down knowing it was only enough to keep his hunger away. Staying like that until morning, Barnabas head jerked up when he sensed people nearby. Looking around Barnabas didn't see anyone but could smell and sense them around making him wonder what was going to happen. Suddenly four men appeared out of nowhere surrounding the cage as they shoved crosses into his face. Unable to stare at them, Barnabas cried out before he moved back into the corner keeping his eyes averted downward.

Feeling hands behind him, he had no chance to move before he felt a collar being snapped onto his neck. As the crosses were each pulled out of the cage, Barnabas felt a tug on his neck as he spotted James slowly pulling a chain that was attached to the collar. Having no other choice but to stand up, Barnabas watched as the cage door was opened as James reached pulling him out. The crosses reappeared around him keeping him standing there as the chain was attached to the cage behind him.

"What is this?!" Barnabas demanded finding his voice rising in anger.

James smirked, "You'll see."

Barnabas reached up trying to break the collar but found his hands burned from it realizing it probably had crosses on it. Wondering if he was just going to be punished, Barnabas began to pace finding he could only go a short distance each way before being stopped by either the chain or the crosses. James watched Barnabas for a few minutes before he nodded to one of the men who was at the edge of the tent. Taking out a knife the man cut a small circle in the tent before he moved. A beam of light was let in as it landed on Barnabas chest burning him instantly. Crying out, Barnabas moved out of the ray of light but was soon caught with another one the man revealed.

Jerking away, Barnabas felt the chain break but didn't get far before the crosses moved in forcing him to stay. Barnabas looked up at James trying to avoid the crosses, "This isn't going to make me join you."

"Oh you're already part of it, this is just your punishment for disobeying me last night." James stated.

Barnabas growled at him revealing his fangs, "I will not eat a child!"

"Then you'll suffer. Men hold him still." James stated.

While two men held Barnabas still, the other two remained there with the crosses keeping him from escaping. James nodded to the other guy who began cutting hole after hole until there were at least five. Unable to move Barnabas clenched his teeth as his chest began burning and smoking from the light hitting him. James kept him there for a few mins until he watched the vampire starting to stagger in the men's grasp. Nodding to them, the men threw Barnabas back into the cage before moving it until the holes in the tent were patched up. Barnabas laid on his side weak from the sun wondering if it was going get worse as each day went by. Hearing someone Barnabas managed to get up spotting the man from before bringing in another cup of blood.

As it was sat down in the cage, Barnabas thanked the man before drinking the blood glad to at least have a little bit. Laying the cup in the corner of the cage as he had done the night before, Barnabas laid down trying to get some sleep that day. Meanwhile back at Collinwood, Ben and Joshua had returned after searching all over the city the carnival had last been seen in. No one there was able to help them stating the carnival had only stayed a few hours and then left. Realizing they couldn't search without knowing which way the carnival went, they returned back home feeling lost.

Going into the study, Joshua poured himself a drink, "They must have known about Barnabas. They were waiting for him."

"I'm afraid so Mr. Joshua and it doesn't help that we walked through it." Ben stated.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have allowed Barnabas to go off." Joshua stated.

Ben shook his head, "You know he was going even if you had tried to stop him Mr. Joshua."

"Yes he was always stubborn just like his mother Naomi. Oh if she was here, she would be demanding I go back out to hunt for him." Joshua smirked.

Ben nodded smiling, "Yes Mr. Joshua. But how are we to get Mr. Barnabas back when we don't know where the carnival is or is going?"

"I'm going to head into town and see if there's anyone that knows about this carnival." Joshua replied.

"Do you wish me to drive you Mr. Joshua?" Ben asked standing up.

Joshua shook his head, "No Ben, I want you to try and rest. If I do find where my son is, I'll need you to help and that means for you to be rested."

"Yes sir." Ben stated leaving for his quarters.

Heading out to the stables Joshua got his horse saddled before riding into town going to the tavern knowing the keeper would have information. Coming in Joshua found the tavern quiet knowing most of the people didn't show up until the evening. Finding the keeper wiping down the counter, Joshua pulled out one of the stools before sitting down. The keeper looked up smiling when he saw that it was Joshua Collins.

"Good day Mr. Collins, I'm surprised to see you in so early. The work day isn't over yet." The keeper smiled.

Joshua nodded, "I'm only here to get some information."

"You know Mr. Collins that information isn't free."

"I'm willing to pay a good price if you have the right information." Joshua stated pulling out some money.

The keeper nodded, "Then I hope I can help you."

"There is a carnival that has been traveling around these parts and I'm curious as to if it will be coming here anytime soon?" Joshua asked passing the keeper half the money.

"Yes I know of the one, it will be arriving in the town next to ours five days from now. If I may ask Mr. Collins why the head of Collinwood would be wanting to see a carnival?"

Joshua handed him the rest of the money, "Business is the only reason."

With that Joshua left the tavern returning back home to tell Ben the news. Coming in, Joshua passed his horse off to the stable boy before entering into the house going into the study to get a drink. Holding the drink, Joshua drank some of it before sitting down in his chair deciding to let Ben sleep a while longer before he told him the news. In an hour Ben awoke feeling slightly refreshed however his dreams had been plagued of Mr. Barnabas and what he was going through. Coming into the study, Ben found Joshua sitting there staring into the fire place.

"Mr. Joshua was your trip into town successful?" Ben asked.

"Yes and no." Joshua spoke looking up at Ben, "Please sit Ben."

Ben nodded taking his seat across from Joshua, "You found when the carnival will be returning?"

"Yes it will be in the next town in five days."

"Five days? Can't we go track it down Mr. Collins?" Ben questioned, "Who knows what they are doing to Mr. Barnabas in that evil carnival."

Joshua sighed, "I'm sorry Ben, we have no way of knowing what road they will take so sadly we must wait. I fear for my son's life as well however I raised Barnabas to be a strong man. I know he will survive whatever they throw at him."

Ben nodded, "I hope you're right Mr. Joshua."

Joshua nodded but didn't say anything as Ben left him alone knowing this was hard on him to be waiting. Joshua listened to Ben leave hoping that the five days would soon pass so they could travel to the town and wait for the carnival. Although Joshua knew his son was strong, he hoped he was speaking the truth about Barnabas able to survive in their hands. That day, Barnabas found his cage covered by a blanket before he felt it being put into a wagon of some kind. Unable to see what was going on, Barnabas felt the wagon moving figuring the carnival had stayed in that town long enough. The wagon traveled for a long time before it stopped and he was pulled out. When the blanket was removed, Barnabas saw it was evening time and that there were several carriages and wagons that were being unloaded.

In a matter of minutes, the tents were put up and all the signs along with torches to light up the carnival. As he was wheeled into the nearest tent, he could hear the people coming to the carnival probably having been waiting all day. Being pulled out of his cage by crosses and his collar, Barnabas was forced into another tent which held a wall of balloons on one side while a counter was on the other side. Noticing there was a space for a person to stand in between all the balloons, Barnabas wondered who it was meant for however he had a good guess it was him. As he was dragged against the wall, Barnabas knew it was for him as he looked at the balloons realizing there was liquid in each of them.

As his feet were secured by chains and shackles at the bottom, Barnabas wondered how they were planning on keeping him from vanishing. It wasn't until the shackles were placed on his wrists that he found out they were silver. Trying not to cry out, Barnabas tried not to move so that it didn't burn as much. As the front tent cover was pulled up, Barnabas spotted several of the villagers standing there ready to pop balloons. As one of the carnival people came in, he smiled evilly at Barnabas before turning his attention to the people standing there.

"Step on up folks, pop a balloon and win a prize!" He announced.

A child stepped up pointing to Barnabas, "Who is he?"

"Why my dear child he is a vampire and part of our show. You just have to pop a balloon and watch him burn." He smiled.

"Mama, papa can I try?" The child asked turning to his parents.

Both nodded handing the man the money as Barnabas waited for the child to throw his dart. The child took aim before throwing it luckily for Barnabas missing the balloon by just an inch. The man smiled giving him the dart back telling him to try one more time. The child happy to do so threw the dart hitting the balloon right over Barnabas right arm. As the balloon popped, clear liquid came out hitting a spot on Barnabas arm causing his skin to instantly burn making him realize it was holy water. Crying out from it, Barnabas body instinctively tried to move but was restrained by the silver causing his skin to burn more. Realizing there was nothing he could do, Barnabas stood there praying each time that the villagers had bad aim. As balloon after balloon was popped Barnabas cried out as more of his body was burned some of the holy water even going down his back causing it to burn as well.

Once there were no more balloons to pop, Barnabas found the shackles being undone as he started to collapse being caught by the two men. Dragging him back into his cage, Barnabas was thrown in as he cried out from his back hitting the silver bars as well as his other wounds making contact with the bottom of the cage. Unable to get up, Barnabas moved to the center of the cage trying to find a position that wouldn't bring him pain. Hearing someone coming in, Barnabas didn't bother moving to look when he spotted a cup of blood being placed in. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Barnabas bite his lip to keep from making any sound from the pain he was feeling.

Reaching out to grab the cup, Barnabas found he had to hold on with both hands to keep from spilling the blood. Putting it to his lips, Barnabas drank the blood down in a matter of seconds before he let the cup drop from his grasp. Knowing his legs were the only thing that wasn't injured, Barnabas remained sitting up as long as he could to keep his body from being in more pain than it was already. Hearing someone approaching, Barnabas turned slightly seeing James enter. Barnabas could tell from his facial expressions that he was enjoying seeing him in pain.

"How is the star of the show doing?" James asked.

Barnabas glared at him not getting up, "You seem to enjoy causing me pain and suffering."

"If you would do as you were told and eat the child for the nice people, you wouldn't be having pain and suffering." James stated.

"I'll just ignore the idea of eating a child." Barnabas turned away from James.

James angered by this stuck in the silver poker causing Barnabas to stand, "How dare you turn away from me. A few more days of this will make you change your mind."

"How so when you give me animal blood at least twice a day?" Barnabas questioned.

"I know the blood of an animal will not sustain you as much as you need." James stated, "After the days of torture get to you, you'll be wanting that human blood to heal yourself."

"I wouldn't count on this James." Barnabas remarked.

James just smiled before exiting the tent leaving Barnabas alone once more. Knowing he should sit back down before he collapsed, Barnabas looked around his cage trying to figure a way to get out. Since the bars were all silver he couldn't possibly bend them without burning his hands to nothing but ash. Sitting down, Barnabas reached out trying to touch the lock but found his hand burned by it as well realizing he was truly in a prison. Looking down at his wounds, Barnabas began wondering if James spoke the truth and after days of this he would go after the child. Shaking his head, Barnabas knew he couldn't ever harm a child even if he was weak from hunger and pain.

The same evening at Collinwood, Joshua had given the servants the night off surprising them all by his new kindness. Telling Ben he could have the evening off as well, Joshua found himself walking down to the old house. Entering the home, Joshua felt memories coming back knowing this was where Barnabas was born and raised. He remembered his son thrilled to find out he was going have a younger sister even though there was a big age gap. Going up the stairs, Joshua went into Barnabas old room remembering it was only months ago his son lay in bed at death's door. He had almost not believed Naomi when she told him that Barnabas was ill.

However he had came anyway finding himself shocked at his son's appearance at seeing him lying in bed, his complexion almost white except the dark circles around his eyes from the fever. Naomi had been with him for most of the day trying to get his fever down, but Joshua knew then his son probably wouldn't survive. When Barnabas had died, Joshua did feel some sadness at losing his only son and heir. It was only after finding he had returned by a curse did Joshua realize that the witchcraft around the house was true. Hearing someone behind him, Joshua was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed it was Ben.

"You were given the night off Stokes, I'm surprised you're not at the tavern enjoying the drinks." Joshua commented.

"I didn't feel much like drinking. I can't stop thinking about Barnabas and how I failed him." Ben replied.

"I'm sure my son will tell you the same thing as I'm about to. What happened that day was not your fault. You and Barnabas did not know the trap that laid waiting for you." Joshua stated.

Ben nodded, "Still Mr. Barnabas has about four close to five days until we are able to rescue him."

"My son is strong Stokes however I must confess that I'm worried as well. I've heard those carnivals can be cruel on anyone who is different." Joshua stated.

"I'm sure Mr. Barnabas is not taking any of their cruelty at least not without a fight."

"I'm sure you're right Stokes, now let's return to Collinwood. There's nothing here that would help us except old memories."

With that Joshua and Ben left the old house walking up to Collinwood in silence, both their minds on Barnabas and how he was doing. Getting up to the house, both men went to their bedroom however neither could sleep very much. The next day for Barnabas was about the same as the previous one. During the early part of the day, Barnabas was forced to be held by two men and crosses while the sun was let into the tent by holes being made. Then he would be put into a wagon and they would travel to the next town by the evening. It was then he would be placed at the balloon tent and be burned by holy water.

As the days began to pass, Barnabas found the only way he could keep track of how long he had been prisoner was by the blood they gave him. He found he would be fed blood once in the morning and then once at night. Realizing he had drank at least 12 cups of blood, Barnabas knew he had been there almost a full week. When they arrived in the newest town, Barnabas was surprised when they didn't put him in the balloon tent. Instead they left him in his own tent stating that soon he would be brought out. Not sure if he really cared anymore, Barnabas could only lay there trying not to scream at the pain his body was in.

Although the blood was helping him not become too weak, the pain of being burned each morning and night was not doing him any good. To make his days worse, James would come in reminding Barnabas that he would soon feed from the child. Knowing he would do everything in his power not to kill the child, Barnabas realized that with each passing day he was becoming weaker. Hearing the crowds coming out, Barnabas knew soon they would be coming to get him not knowing his father and Ben was part of the crowd this time.

Joshua and Ben had traveled to the city the day before waiting at the inn for the day to come. When the carnival had been set up, Joshua went and bought both of them tickets to the evening show. Realizing the people might recognize Ben, Joshua brought him some clothes and glasses to make him look like a different man. Once the carnival had arrived, they entered the area going to the tent where the show was going be taking place. Sitting in the back, Joshua knew this way they could slip out without being seen until the proper time.

Soon they watched as a tall man came out, "Welcome ladies and gentleman to my carnival. I'm sure you all are curious as to what the show is for tonight. You are going to be able to witness a real life vampire take the blood from one of his victims. Now are you ready?"

The crowd cheered all except Joshua and Ben who felt their hearts sink realizing Barnabas had been used as a freak in a show. James smiled watching the crowd as he looked over to one of the men standing near him, "Bring the vampire in."

The men nodded as they went to retrieve him. Barnabas laying there in his cage managed to get up some when the men came to wheel him to the show. As Barnabas was wheeled out, Joshua and Ben both tried to hide their gasps at seeing him for the first time in over a week. While his bottom half still had pants on, his chest and arms were naked showing off the burns that were all over him. Wondering what they had done to his son, Joshua knew he would be getting him out tonight. Hearing cries, Joshua turned his attention to the side of the tent where a small little girl was standing, no older than his Sarah had been.

James came over grabbing the child bringing her close to the cage, "Our vampire has had a few rough days however I'm sure you all know once a vampire feeds he will be able to heal himself. Do you want to see this?"

Another round of cheers filled the tent as they watched the cage being opened and the child placed in. Joshua and Ben both found themselves on the edge of the bench wondering if Barnabas would truly feed from the child or not. To their relief Barnabas seemed to have moved as far away from the child as he could without touching the cage bars. Barnabas realizing what they were trying to do moved in the cage before looking up at the little girl realizing it was the same one from before.

"You're name was Angel correct?" Barnabas asked.

Angel nodded, "Yes are you going to eat me?"

"No I couldn't eat someone as pretty as you." Barnabas smiled wincing when he moved.

Someone from the crowd stood up, "Why don't you eat her vampire?"

"Come on eat her!" Another person yelled.

Barnabas ignored the crowd looking at Angel who was scared and wanting to be free. Although the smell of Angel was tempting, Barnabas knew he couldn't take a child's life not even if it were to heal his wounds. James stood there a few moments before he realized the vampire had failed him a second time. Opening the cage door, James forced Angel out of the cage before shutting the door and grabbing the silver poker. Poking it at the vampire, the crowd enjoyed seeing him showing his fangs at times when the silver would touch him. Joshua unable to stand it stood up quietly with Ben leaving out of the tent. Before they left, Joshua heard the man telling the crowd that the vampire would soon get his punishment for not behaving.

Walking close by the tent, Ben looked at Joshua, "How are we going to free him Mr. Joshua?"

"We are going wait until the crowd leaves and then go in." Joshua stated.

Staying in the shadows, they watched as the crowd slowly left before they entered the tent keeping to the darkness. At the front was Barnabas still in his cage while the other man was holding up a cross. Joshua kept quiet wondering how they were going to get rid of the guy long enough for them to get Barnabas out.

James looked behind him, "Bring me the blood!"

Joshua wondering if they had killed the child after all let out a sigh of relief when he spotted the little girl coming out with a cup. Placing the cup down beside James, Angel ran off not wanting to be in the tent any longer than she had to. Getting the cage door open, James reached in holding the cross up waving it in front of Barnabas. Joshua turned to Ben knowing they needed a proper plan to get Barnabas out. About to tell Ben his plan, Joshua heard Barnabas cry out as he turned spotting the man holding the cross against Barnabas chest causing it to burn and smoke.

Not taking time to thank, Joshua ran up past the benches grabbing the man and throwing him off his son. Ben grabbed the man keeping him in his hold and making sure he wasn't able to yell. Joshua turned to make sure Ben had the man before turning his attention to his son. Barnabas was in the cage curled up on his side his chest showing the burn where the cross had just been. Spotting the cross beside his son, Joshua grabbed it throwing it across the room. Reaching out to touch his son's shoulder, Joshua wasn't surprised when Barnabas flinched at his touch before looking up at his father.

Blinking his eyes, Barnabas wasn't sure if he was seeing right or not, "Father?"

"Yes son it's me, we've come to take you home." Joshua stated.

Barnabas only nodded starting to try and sit up but found his arms too burned to support his weight. Joshua noticing this reached for the blood that was beside the cage. Picking it up, he brought into the cage placing it to Barnabas lips. As the blood touched Barnabas lips, Barnabas opened his mouth drinking the blood down in seconds. Turning to look at the man Ben was holding, Joshua got out of the cage coming face to face with him.

"If you ever come near my son again." Joshua began threatening the man until he heard a retching sound behind him.

Turning around, Joshua found Barnabas on his hands and knees as he continued to retch all of the blood he had just drank. Even his face was paler than Joshua thought a vampire could get causing him to realize something was wrong.

James smiled, "It has taken hold."

When it seemed Barnabas had vomited up all that was in his stomach, he started to collapse as Joshua rushed to catch him pulling him from the cage. Placing him against one of the benches, Joshua turned to face the man.

"What did you do to my son?!" Joshua demanded.

James just smiled looking at Barnabas, "You will never know."

"If you don't tell me I'll let Ben kill you here on this spot." Joshua stated nodding to Ben who tightened his grip on James throat.

"Go ahead my men will avenge my death." James smirked not showing fear.

Joshua came from a different approach, "How about I go get the local authorities and tell them you're using children in your carnival. I'm sure they will love to come and shut you down."

James thought for a minute before nodding as much as he could, "Alright I'll tell you even though it won't do you much good."

"What did you to do him?" Joshua demanded.

"Just a little poison I picked up that is for vampires only. You see I've slipped a little bit in his blood each time so that it wouldn't hit him right away. However it won't be long before it hits him fully."

"Where is the antidote!" Joshua yelled.

James laughed, "There is none, however don't worry you're vampire son won't die however he will have wished he was. The poison is going to make him feverish and he's going to be so weak that he can't keep blood down at times."

Joshua looked at the man, "I'm taking my son home, but if you ever come anywhere near Collinsport you will die and that's a promise. Ben how about knocking him out for a while."

"With pleasure Mr. Joshua." Ben nodded before releasing James some so that he could hit him over the head.

As James collapsed on the ground, Ben and Joshua went over to Barnabas noticing he had been sliding down to the floor unable to keep himself up. Ben and Joshua knelt in front of Barnabas realizing that his whole upper body was burned knowing they would be unable to avoid them when moving him.

"Barnabas can you stand?" Joshua asked.

"Not without help I'm afraid." Barnabas replied.

Joshua nodded, "I'm afraid we are going have to touch your wounds in order to get you up. I apologize if it causes you pain."

"I can take it father." Barnabas stated knowing he was taught never to show weakness in front of his father or anyone else.

Nodding, Joshua got under his one arm while Ben took the other arm. Together they got him to his feet letting him stand there a minute. Noticing Barnabas seemed to be stable on his feet, Joshua and Ben let go wondering if he could make it on his own back to the carriage. Assuring them that he could, Barnabas began taking steps towards the front of the tent. Stopping him, Joshua told him they would have to go out the back way instead to avoid being seen. Nodding Barnabas turned around as they made their way out the back of the tent. Keeping towards the trees that were close by the three men made their way to the carriage. Barnabas although relieved to be free and walking had to keep holding back the cries he wanted to make. He knew he was a Collins and that the men never showed pain even though that's all he wanted to do.

By the time they got to the carriage, Barnabas was finding his strength and willpower slowly leaving him but his face remained emotionless. Allowing help from his father, Barnabas got into the carriage leaning back against the seat surpresing the cry when his back touched the seat. Joshua got in shutting the door up tight before they felt Ben climbing up onto the top. As the carriage began to move, Barnabas grabbed onto the seat clenching it tight. Joshua having been watching his son could tell he was in pain even though he wasn't showing any. Spotting how tight Barnabas was clenching the seat, Joshua knew the ride wasn't helping him.

The carriage ride seemed to last forever until Joshua felt it stop and hearing Ben getting down from the seat. Barnabas had relaxed his grip on the seat but didn't move as Ben opened the door. Not seeing Collinwood, Joshua wondered how far they had traveled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Joshua, but the horses needed some water. I'm afraid if we go straight through the night, the horses won't make it." Ben stated.

"It's alright Ben, just get us there quick as possible." Joshua stated, "When we do get there take us to the old house. I don't want any of the servants seeing Barnabas since he's supposed to be in England."

Ben nodded looking over to Barnabas, "How are you holding up Mr. Barnabas?"

"I'm fine Ben." Barnabas lied.

Nodding Ben shut the door as he went to letting the horses rest for a while. Barnabas moved slightly on the seat trying to get comfortable but couldn't find a good spot.

"Are you alright?" Joshua asked.

"I'm fine father." Barnabas told him.

Joshua shook his head, "You don't need to lie to me."

"There is a lot of pain, I admit but I'll survive." Barnabas stated.

"Will you heal?"

"With the proper amount of blood yes."

Nodding Joshua knew that when they got home, he would send Ben to the butcher shop to get some blood. Feeling Ben moving up onto the carriage again, they soon felt the carriage moving as Barnabas grabbed onto the seat. As the carriage ride continued, Joshua soon became alarmed that Barnabas was slowly getting paler and he was slumping in the seat. Wondering if it was the poison taking effect, Joshua prayed they would get to the old house soon. Only when Barnabas began falling forward in his seat did Joshua have to reach out pushing him back.

"Barnabas lay down." Joshua stated taking off his jacket to put in the seat to use as a pillow for his son.

"I'm...fine." Barnabas stated.

"We both know you're not, the poison has started taking effect hasn't it." Joshua spoke.

"I don't know...but it's like my strength is leaving." Barnabas replied.

Joshua nodded, "It must be the poison taking hold, don't worry we will be at the old house very soon and then you can rest. For now lay down."

Barnabas nodded slowly turning on his side to lay down his head laying on his father's jacket. Shutting his eyes, Barnabas fell asleep as Joshua heard roosters crowing making him realize it was morning. Watching over his son, Joshua noticed he was beginning to shiver in his seat. Reaching out Joshua gently placed a hand on his son's forehead feeling a slight warmth coming from him. Knowing that a vampire was always cold, Joshua felt worry come over him realizing his son was gaining a fever from the poison.

Feeling the carriage stopping again, Joshua had hoped they were at the old house but realized even if they were his son couldn't leave the carriage until nightfall. As Ben got down from the carriage, he only opened the door slightly to see Joshua's worried face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Joshua the horses need another break. How's Mr. Barnabas?" Ben asked.

"The poison has started taking over him I'm afraid. He's warm and we both know a vampire is supposed to be cold." Joshua informed him.

Ben nodded gulping, "We'll be at the old house by nightfall, don't worry Mr. Joshua."

"Hurry Ben." Joshua stated afraid of how fast Barnabas was going get worse.

Ben nodded shutting the door up as he climbed up onto the carriage. Putting the horses into a gallop, Ben knew he couldn't risk stopping them any more until they were home. By nightfall, Ben had gotten them to the old house pulling the carriage up close to the door as possible. Getting down from the top of the carriage, Ben rushed to the door opening it up. Inside Ben found Joshua kneeling down in front of the seat of Barnabas. Looking to his master and friend, Ben found Barnabas uncontrollably shivering and his eyes were somewhat glazed over.

"Help me Ben." Joshua spoke getting Barnabas up, "Son we are home."

Barnabas looked to his father nodding as he tried to get up but found he was weaker than when he went to sleep. Ben got halfway up into the carriage helping Barnabas to sit up as he reached under his arm. Together the two of them got him from the carriage and up into the old house. Getting Barnabas up the stairs took a while as Barnabas found he had trouble walking. Once they got him upstairs, they led him to his old room where he found the bed prepared. Sitting down on the bed, Barnabas let out a sigh glad to finally be back home. As his father and Ben helped him lie down, Barnabas thanked them both before he felt the shivering coming back.

"Ben I need you to take the carriage up to Collinwood and get a few things. Pack my trunk with some clothes as well as getting some for yourself. We will also need some rags and a bowl. Then in the morning I want you to go into town to the butchers shop to get blood." Joshua instructed.

Ben nodded, "Yes sir I'll do that right away."

"Help me get some candle sticks from downstairs." Joshua stated.

Ben nodded starting to leave the room following Joshua but was stopped by Barnabas voice, "Father…"

Joshua turned to look at his son wondering what was wrong. It was only then that Joshua caught the look of fear in his son's eyes knowing it was from the fever and probably his ordeal at the carnival, "Don't worry son, I'll be right back."

Barnabas nodded realizing he had shown fear in front of his father, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be scared."

Joshua came over to his son's side, "I want you to listen to me, you have no reason to be sorry. Even if you were an ordinary person, you would have a good reason to be afraid. You were trapped in that evil carnival for a week being tortured by that man."

"I'm...supposed to be strong….I'm... Collins." Barnabas stated shivering in between his words.

Joshua placed a hand on Barnabas shoulder, "No Collins has had to go through what you went through. Just try to get some rest, I'll be right back."

Barnabas nodded shutting his eyes as he tried to sleep while Joshua and Ben left the room going downstairs. Joshua watched Ben leave with the carriage while he went about grabbing the candlesticks getting a few in his arms. Hearing cries coming from upstairs, Joshua rushed up stairs entering his son's room finding Barnabas tossing on the bed. Setting up the candlesticks around the room, Joshua pulled out a box of matches he had in his pocket lighting all the candles.

Once the room was filled with light, Joshua turned to face his son finding Barnabas tossing and crying out on the bed. Moving over to him, Joshua felt his forehead shocked to find the warmth feeling more like a fire and sweat coming from him. Hoping Ben would return soon with the supplies, Joshua looked around the room hoping to find something that could help his son. Not finding anything that could help, Joshua grabbed a chair that had been left as he pulled it over towards the bed. Sitting down Joshua took a corner of the sheet wiping Barnabas sweat from his face and neck worried about how hot he was getting.

"Barnabas you need to calm down, please hear me my son." Joshua pleaded remembering this was how he looked the night that he died.

Barnabas's cries seemed to calm down at hearing his father's voice but he still continued to toss slightly from the nightmares that were plaguing his sleep. Soon Ben came into the room surprised to see the state Barnabas was in. Joshua got up going over to Ben pulling the bowl and rags from his hands as he laid the rags down on the bed. Telling Stokes to stay there, Joshua himself went downstairs praying he was able to get water still from the house. Having a little trouble with the pump sticking, Joshua found he had to keep hitting it before it finally started to work. Filling the bowl with some water, he came back upstairs telling Stokes to move the small table next to the chair.

Placing the bowl onto the table, Joshua sat down placing a few of the rags into the bowl. Pulling one out, Joshua was about to place it on Barnabas when his son grabbed his hand. Looking at Barnabas, Joshua saw the fear wondering what was going on. Noticing he was staring at the rag, Joshua placed it back in the bowl for the moment.

"Barnabas what's wrong?" Joshua asked.

Barnabas shook his head, "No more...please no water."

"It's only to keep your fever down son. The poison has taken hold and you have a fever that's getting higher. This will help you I promise." Joshua spoke.

"No holy water please...it burns no more…" Barnabas pleaded with his father.

Joshua looked at the water knowing it wasn't holy water, but knew due to his fever Barnabas thought it was, "Barnabas you have a high fever, this is just regular water to keep your fever down."

Coming out of his feverish state, Barnabas nodded allowing Joshua to proceed with placing the water onto his forehead. Although Barnabas knew in the back of his mind that it wasn't holy water, he still couldn't help his body from flinching and trying to take it off. Joshua reached out grabbing his son's hands keeping them by his side. Ben stood on the other side of the bed watching over him as he had did when he first found him laying downstairs. The hours passed by almost slowly as Ben and Joshua took turns changing the rags on Barnabas forehead realizing the fever was drying them out faster than they could put on.

"Mr. Joshua what are we going to do? That fever's very high." Ben remarked.

Joshua nodded knowing he couldn't disagree, "I know Ben, but like the man at the carnival said, there is no antidote. I know my son is strong but it might be a while before he is back to his old self."

Ben stood up grabbing the bowl, "We've used most of the water, I'll go downstairs and refill it."

Joshua nodded, "Thank you Ben."

Ben left the room heading downstairs to the kitchen having trouble with the pump. Hitting it over and over didn't seem to be working making Ben wonder if it had finally dried up. Knowing there was a pump outside, Ben headed out there praying it was working. Joshua tried to keep switching the rags on Barnabas but soon found them all almost dried from the fever. As Barnabas began tossing again on the bed, Joshua tried to keep him calm but knew he needed more water. Wondering where Ben was with the water, Joshua sighed figuring the pump was giving him trouble as well. Not wanting to leave Barnabas for too long, Joshua went to the bedroom door looking out.

"Stokes!" Joshua shouted.

Getting no answer from him, Joshua wondered if he couldn't hear him in the kitchen area. Looking back at Barnabas, Joshua knew he didn't want to leave him, but had to find where Ben was with that water. Running down the stairs, Joshua went into the kitchen surprised to find it empty with no sign of Ben.

"Ben! Stokes where are you!" Joshua shouted going from room to room getting angry wondering where the servant had went.

"Mr. Joshua, I'm outside!" Ben yelled.

Coming outside, Joshua found Ben at the water pump filling the bowl, "I'm sorry Stokes, I should I told you the pump in the kitchen was sticking."

"It's alright Mr. Joshua I got the water." Ben stated coming over to him.

Taking the bowl from him, Joshua started to go back in when he began feeling warmth on his back. Looking back, Joshua stared in horror at seeing the sun coming up over the trees not realizing what time it was. Both Ben and Joshua looked at each other before Ben rushed up the stairs going into Barnabas room. Joshua followed closely behind Ben trying not to spill any of the water. Getting into the room, Ben rushed to the curtains pulling them shut as Joshua went to Barnabas. Finding he was trying to move, Joshua realized even though he was in a fevered state, the vampire side knew he had to get to a darkened area. Once the room was in complete darkness except the candles, Barnabas seemed to calm some but Joshua noticed he was shivering.

"Ben since it's getting light, can you go into town and see if the butcher shop is open? We need some blood for Barnabas." Joshua stated pulling out some money handing it to him.

Ben nodded taking the money, "What if he starts asking questions?"

"He shouldn't since we've gotten blood from him before." Joshua stated.

Ben left the room not asking any more questions as he went downstairs driving the carriage into town. Joshua took the first rag wetting it and placing it on Barnabas forehead soothing him when he cried out in his sleep. Noticing his burns were becoming blistered, Joshua gently dabbed a wet cloth over his arms and chest knowing he couldn't get his back without moving him.

 _Barnabas stood in his cage in front of a full crowd of people who were waiting for the show to start. Hearing sobbing, Barnabas looked up spotting the little girl in the cage noticing her hand had been cut. Spotting the blood coming from her hand, Barnabas backed away not wanting it. Shutting his eyes, Barnabas opened them when he heard silence noticing everyone had disappeared. As his nose caught the smell of blood, Barnabas turned around staring in shock at the sight of his father and Ben laying there in a puddle of their own blood._

" _Look what you did." James spoke coming out from the shadows._

" _No...I couldn't...wouldn't, you're lying." Barnabas shook his head._

" _But you did, their blood is on your clothes." James smiled._

 _Looking down Barnabas realized James was telling the truth spotting the remains of blood on his shirt and hands. Shaking his head Barnabas tried to run away but found his body wouldn't move for him._

" _No it's not true." Barnabas continued to shake his head._

" _It's your fault they are dead because of you." James laughed._

"No...I didn't mean to...no no No!" Barnabas yelled sitting up in bed catching his father off guard at the outburst.

"Easy Barnabas it was just a nightmare." Joshua stated keeping him from falling sideways off the bed.

Barnabas looked around coming out of his feverish state, "Father?"

"It's alright, you're home. We brought you back home yesterday evening." Joshua stated.

Barnabas nodded starting to lay back down but found he was being held up by his father. Looking at his father, Joshua noticed his puzzlement, "Ben has returned from the butchers with some blood. You need some blood since you haven't had any that wasn't contaminated with the poison."

Barnabas nodded noticing Ben coming into the room with a cup. As Barnabas tried to reach for the cup, he found his hands not working for him. Joshua noticing this held out his hand instead keeping one hand on his son's back to keep him from falling. Bringing it up to his lips, Joshua told Barnabas to drink it slowly in case it wasn't going to stay down. Drinking what blood was in the cup down, Barnabas moved away from the cup letting his father know he was done. Wanting to lay down, Joshua asked if he could stay up a little longer so that they could wipe down his back some since it was covered in sweat from his fever.

"Son do you need Ben to hold you up or do you think you can manage for a few minutes?" Joshua asked.

"I can do it." Barnabas answered placing his hands by his side holding onto the bed covers.

Nodding Joshua slowly let go of Barnabas watching to see if he was going to fall back or not. When he didn't move, Joshua reached for a rag starting at the top of his back. Feeling the rag touch his back, Barnabas involuntarily jerked away almost falling if it wasn't for Ben's quick reflexes. Apologizing for moving, Joshua told his son it wasn't his fault knowing his back was probably sensitive as his front was. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Ben kept a hold on Barnabas while Joshua continued to wipe off his back trying to be gentle as possible.

Feeling his stomach starting to twist inside him, Barnabas tried to look over at his father, "Father…"

"I'm almost done Barnabas just hold on a little longer." Joshua stated.

"No it's not…" Barnabas turned facing Ben.

Ben noticing his face turning more pale than it was moved out of the way as Barnabas began vomiting over the side of his bed. Joshua reached out grabbing onto Barnabas shoulders trying to hold his son as he felt his son's body heaving to get the blood out. Feeling the heat starting to rise, Joshua wondered if his fever could get any worse. Once Barnabas body seemed to stop heaving, Joshua and Ben helped lower him back down onto the bed propping him up on some pillows just in case all the blood wasn't out.

Taking the rag that was soaking in the water, Joshua rung it out before wiping the blood from Barnabas mouth noticing for the first time that Barnabas had tears of blood coming from his eyes, "Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine." Barnabas nodded.

Joshua sighed, "Look Barnabas I know I raised you to not show fear or pain, but that was how I was as my father was to me. And I know you're not fine, but it's only due to the poison in your system."

Barnabas remained silent making Joshua wonder if the fever had taken it's hold back over him. It wasn't until he felt Barnabas grab his hand, did Joshua look into his son's eyes seeing the pain in his eyes. Knowing his son wouldn't admit to being in pain, Joshua just nodded letting his son squeeze his hand, "I know son."

Nodding Barnabas tried to wipe the blood from his eyes but only caused it to smear on his face and his hands. Joshua grabbed his son's hand wiping the blood from it and then his face telling Barnabas to try and rest. Laying a fresh rag onto Barnabas forehead, Joshua sat back in the chair letting out a sigh knowing it was always hard on him to see his children hurting. Although Joshua never let his emotions come out very often, Ben saw the worry written all over his face. Coming over to Joshua, Ben placed a hand on his shoulder. Going downstairs Ben grabbed an old mop and bucket of water to clean up the blood. Once it was cleaned, Ben placed the bucket and mom in the corner wondering if they would still need it.

"Mr. Joshua why don't you try and get some sleep. I can watch over Mr. Barnabas for a while." Ben offered.

Joshua shook his head, "I don't think I could sleep."

"Go at least try, you haven't sleep much in over the past week anyway." Ben stated, "Do it for Mr. Barnabas."

Joshua nodded realizing even though Ben was the servant, he wasn't going back down at least this time. Standing up Joshua began to head out of the room stopping at the doorway, "Stokes, wake me if he gets worse."

Ben nodded watching him leave the room before he took the seat beside Barnabas bed taking one of the rags and wiping Barnabas chest and arms. Sitting there Ben prayed they could save Barnabas knowing he hadn't found Sarah in time for her to be saved. For a few hours, Ben was relieved to find his master not moving on the bed except for the shivers that was due to his fever.

" _What is it going to be vampire? Are you going to join my show in order to save your father or will he be killed?" James questioned._

 _Barnabas stood there facing him as his father was held prisoner a short ways from him. Knowing he wouldn't let his father die because of him, Barnabas just nodded that he agreed while James to join the show. James smiled looking at the men that held Joshua prisoner giving them a signal. Suddenly Barnabas watched as his father was dragged away._

" _Wait you said you let him go!" Barnabas yelled at James._

" _No I said he would be killed if you didn't join. Now if you can find him before he is killed, then he will be freed." James smirked._

 _Barnabas took off in a run past James trying to find the men that had taken his father from him, "Father!"_

Ben noticing Barnabas tossing reached for the rag realizing it was dry as he pulled it off putting it into the water to get another one.

"Father...no come back...please…" Barnabas muttered in his sleep tossing slightly.

"Easy Mr. Barnabas, Joshua is just sleeping in the other room." Ben spoke trying to soothe Barnabas. Noticing Barnabas had his eyes open, Ben could see they had a glazed look knowing it was from the fever.

Barnabas instead began trying to move away, "No...must find...him let me go!"

Ben not sure where Barnabas was getting the strength fought to hold him down on the bed, "Mr. Barnabas your father is alright! He's just sleeping."

"No...father!" Barnabas yelled, "They're going to kill him…."

"Mr. Joshua!" Ben shouted struggling to hold Barnabas down feeling the heat rising from his body.

Joshua having just woken up thought he heard Barnabas yelling his name before Ben screamed for him. Getting up Joshua rushed down the hall to his son's room finding Ben struggling to hold Barnabas down on the bed. Wondering what was going on, Joshua rushed to his son side helping Ben in his struggle. Realizing Barnabas was in a delirious state, Joshua held onto him trying to wake him from it.

"Barnabas, wake up!" Joshua yelled.

Barnabas continued to toss on the bed struggling to get free from Joshua and Ben's grasp on him, "No...stop don't kill him...father!"

"Barnabas Collins!" Joshua yelled hoping by using his full name he would be brought out of it.

As his struggling stopped, Barnabas looked up at Joshua and Ben his eyes cleared of the fever for a moment, "Father...Ben?"

"Are you alright Mr. Barnabas?" Ben asked.

"What happened?" Barnabas asked.

"You became delirious son, but it's over now." Joshua explained before taking the rag wiping the tears that Barnabas had been crying in his struggle.

Barnabas not knowing he had been crying remembered what was happening, "James told me they were going kill you. I tried to stop them but I couldn't get to you."

"Shhh my son, it's over just a nightmare." Joshua soothed.

Ben looked at Joshua, "I'm sorry Mr. Joshua, I tried to keep him still."

"It's alright Ben, why don't you go get sleep now." Joshua told him.

Ben nodded leaving the room and heading to one of the spare bedrooms. Joshua sat down on the corner of the bed wiping the sweat from Barnabas face and chest. As Barnabas drifted back into the fevered sleep, Joshua sat in the chair taking a hold of his son's hand letting him know he wasn't leaving him anymore. After Ben had slept for a few hours he returned to Barnabas room glad to find Barnabas sleeping even though it wasn't a restful one. Knowing they needed to try and get Barnabas to drink some more blood, Joshua sent Ben downstairs getting some more into the cup before coming back up.

Grabbing his son by the shoulders, Joshua gently shook him, "Barnabas son you need to wake up."

"Mmmm father...what's wrong?" Barnabas asked.

"You need to try and drink some more blood." Joshua stated taking the cup from Ben.

Barnabas shuddered at the thought, "I'm not sure…"

"That's the only way to get your strength back."

"What if it doesn't stay down?" Barnabas asked.

Joshua sighed, "Then we'll have to try a little bit later."

"Alright I'll try."

Having Ben lift him to a semi sitting position, Joshua placed the cup of blood to Barnabas lips letting him drink it. Although to Barnabas it tasted fantastic, he prayed it wouldn't soon come back up knowing it hurt when it did. Once he was finished Joshua took the cup away as Ben laid Barnabas back down. As the minutes passed by, Barnabas was relieved not to feel his stomach twisting and turning inside him. Joshua noticing Barnabas was keeping the blood down as well felt relieved wondering if the poison was already starting to leave his system. Noticing Ben had been mostly standing, Joshua set him downstairs to bring up a chair from the kitchen. Coming back with the chair, Ben sat down on one side of the bed while Joshua remained on the other side. Drifting back off to sleep, Barnabas seemed to sleep without tossing as Joshua and Ben kept a close watch on him.

Waking up, Barnabas looked at his father and Ben wondering if they had woke him for some reason. Noticing they weren't moving, Barnabas wondered what had woken him up until he felt a cough erupt from his chest. As it stopped after a few minutes, Barnabas relaxed against the pillows until another cough came out.

"Son are you alright?" Joshua asked after the second cough stopped.

Barnabas weakly nodded as he laid back against the pillows. Joshua smiled weakly patting his son on the shoulder knowing the poison and fever was probably taking it's toll on him. Noticing the candles were starting to die out, Joshua realized they would have to switch out the candles. Remembering there was more downstairs, Joshua sent Ben downstairs to get them while he began putting out the old ones so that they could be changed. Putting the old ones in a pile, Joshua looked to see Ben coming in with new ones as they began setting them up.

In between his fevered state, Barnabas watched his father and Ben setting up the new candles and lighting them. Starting to cough again, Barnabas felt his stomach rebelling realizing the blood was wanting to come back up. Trying to keep it down, Barnabas soon began to cough as some came up out of his mouth.

"Fa...ther…." Barnabas coughed knowing he was too weak to get up on his own.

Joshua hearing Barnabas say his name between coughs looked back at Barnabas shocked to find blood dribbling from his mouth, "Barnabas!" Rushing over to him, Joshua held Barnabas up just before he began to vomit.

As he held his son, Barnabas continued to vomit up the blood until there was nothing else left in his stomach. Exhausted from throwing up twice, Barnabas leaned against his father unable to sit up on his own. Ben having turned to see what was going on, rushed over to the bed. Once Barnabas had stopped, Ben grabbed the mop and bucket cleaning up the blood once more hoping it would be the last.

"Are you alright son?" Joshua asked.

Barnabas too weak to lie shook his head weakly, "Hurts…." Grabbing his father's hand, Barnabas squeezed it.

"I know my son let's hope this will be over soon." Joshua replied squeezing his son's hand back, "Let's get you lying back down."

Ben helping Barnabas sit up so his father could move, helped lay him back down on the bed propping him up a little more in case of another accident. As the days turned into a week, Joshua and Ben became alarmed when Barnabas had yet to get better but was still raged by the fever from the poison. Even though they tried to get Barnabas to drink blood, it seemed he was only able to keep it down no longer than ten minutes before he was vomiting it back up. Taking turns watching over Barnabas as he slept, Joshua and Ben tried to get sleep themselves knowing they had to keep up their strength.

Joshua having been thinking of an idea looked to his son who had just woken from another nightmare, "Barnabas I have something I want to try."

"What...father?" Barnabas asked his voice weak from screaming and throwing up the blood.

"I think that you should try to drink human blood instead of animal. Perhaps that's why you can't seem to keep it down." Joshua stated.

Barnabas looked at his father, "No...I can't...not an innocent…"

Ben stepped forward, "You don't have to Mr. Barnabas, you're going take some from me."

"No…" Barnabas shook his head weakly.

"Please try my son." Joshua stated.

"Help...me…" Barnabas tried sitting up as Joshua reached under him helping him into a sitting position.

Ben knelt on the bed holding out his arm for Barnabas knowing he didn't have the strength to go for the neck. Letting his fangs come out, Barnabas bite into Ben's arm beginning to drink. Knowing he couldn't take much, Barnabas soon stopped as Ben went to wrap his arm up. Laying him back down, Joshua wiped his son's blood from his face. Feeling a little stronger, Barnabas wondered if his father's theory was correct and that human blood was what he needed.

"How do you feel?" Joshua asked him.

"A little better." Barnabas replied finding his voice sounded stronger as well.

"You are looking better Mr. Barnabas, your skin is less pale." Ben spoke.

Barnabas smiled relieved to be able to keep the blood down. However after a while, Barnabas felt the twisting of his stomach return as he reached for his father's hand. Gripping it, it only took Joshua one look at his son before he was helping him sit up just in time for Barnabas to vomit over the side of the bed for what felt like the hundredth time. After Barnabas had finished, he slumped weakly against his father as his father helped him lay back down while Ben cleaned up the mess yet again. Touching his son's forehead, Joshua was alarmed at the heat he felt coming from him. Barnabas flinching from the touch looked up at his father wanting to be well again.

Placing a cool rag on Barnabas forehead, Joshua wiped down his son's body as well knowing the fever was getting worse again. Barnabas shut his eyes, "I'm...tired…."

"Try to get some sleep." Joshua suggested.

"The...nightmares...can't." Barnabas looked up at him.

Ben smiled, "We are here to stop the nightmares Mr. Barnabas don't worry."

Barnabas nodded shutting his eyes as he went into the fevered sleep, his body once again racked with shivering. Joshua knowing it was from the fever continued to wipe his son's body down with water in hopes to keep the fever at bay. As the second week slowly passed, Joshua and Ben kept their watch over Barnabas as his body was racked with fever almost all the time and he was getting weaker with each passing day. It wasn't until the third week began, that Joshua and Ben found Barnabas fever finally broke.

Barnabas waking up looked around realizing he felt better than he had in days, "Father...Ben."

Joshua smiled, "Your fever broke Barnabas, you're going to be just fine. Would you like to try and drink some animal blood?"

"I'll try, I'm hungry." Barnabas smiled weakly knowing he hadn't truly fed in weeks.

As Ben helped him sit up, Joshua held the cup to Barnabas lips allowing him to drink. Once he was finished all three sat there waiting for Barnabas to become sick but found the blood never came back up. As the minutes turned into an hour, the three realized the poison had finally started leaving Barnabas.

"I want some more." Barnabas told Ben.

Ben glad to bring some nodded going to get some more. Coming back with a few cups, they allowed Barnabas to drink several more until he seemed to have his fill. Looking down at his wounds, Barnabas was relieved to see the burns beginning to heal knowing he was truly free from the poison. By the afternoon Barnabas had gathered most of his strength back but was still weak. Joshua knowing his son was one to rush recovery forced him to stay in his bed.

"Father I'm getting better." Barnabas stated.

"Not in one day you're not." Joshua stated.

Ben nodded, "I agree with your father Mr. Barnabas you should rest at least a few more days either up here or in your coffin."

Barnabas knowing he couldn't win finally agreed, "Alright I'll stay up here if that's alright. You won't leave will you?" Barnabas looked up at his father.

Joshua grabbed his son's hand, "You are my son and I shall never leave your side. A father needs a son as much as a son needs a father."

Ben agreed, "I'm not going anywhere either Mr. Barnabas."

Barnabas nodded smiling as he began to go into the first peaceful sleep he had since before the carnival happened, "Thank you, both of you."

The End.


End file.
